La Venganza
by Misaki Yagami
Summary: Era una noche muy fría y oscura en la aldea de la hoja, todas sus calles eran invadidas por el silencio, escuchándose los lamentos de un pequeño niño, que limpiaba unos gigantescos rostros de piedra, en lo profundo de la noche.
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA**

Prologo

Era una noche muy fría y oscura en la aldea de la hoja, todas sus calles eran invadidas por el silencio, escuchándose los lamentos de un pequeño niño, que limpiaba unos gigantescos rostros de piedra, en lo profundo de la noche.

- Snif, snif –se escuchaba por parte de un niño rubio de ojos azules, subido en un peldaño, con una cubeta y un pedazo de trapo  
- Deja de llorar estúpido mocoso –decía un hombre, que lo veía con una mirada gélida, vistiendo el uniforme de la aldea, a unos cuantos centímetros de él  
- Snif, snif –volvía a escucharse por parte del niño  
- Si no te metieras en problemas todo el tiempo no estarías en esta situación

El pequeño no contestaba, solo se concentraba en limpiar lo que parecía una especie de grafiti sobre los rostros de piedra.

- No sé porque el Hokage no te castiga como corresponde –dijo el shinobi de la hoja, cruzando los brazos, sin notar que alguien estaba viéndolo  
- Ya es suficiente Iruka –se escucho, por parte de un hombre de edad avanzada, apareciendo cerca de ambos, tanto del shinobi como del niño  
- Lord Hokage –contesto el shinobi, con algo miedo, al notar que el Hokage tenía un semblante muy serio, poco común en él  
- No es necesario que me expliques nada Iruka… por qué mejor no te vas a descansar, yo me haré cargo de Naruto

Iruka no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su superior, marchándose. El pequeño rubio por su parte, no dejaba de limpiar, llamando la atención de aquel venerable hombre.

- ¿Por qué me defiende? –pregunto el pequeño, sin mirarlo, concentrándose en sacar los trazos de pintura de los rostros de piedra  
- Porque eres especial Naruto –respondió el Hokage, con una singular pipa en su boca, inhalando un poco de ella, para exhalar un poco de humor negro  
- Sera el único que lo piensa, los demás me ven como si fuera un monstruo

Aquel hombre quedo callado, no sabía cómo contestarle; el pequeño lo noto, cambiando su expresión a una más seria, creando una enorme tensión en el ambiente.

- Te parece si después te llevo a comer rameen –dijo el Hokage, tratando de romper con ese silencio tan incomodo  
- No tengo hambre –replico el niño rápidamente  
- Y eso... a ti te gusta comer… y más si se trata de rameen –respondió el Hokage asombrado, casi tirando su pipa de la impresión  
- No tengo hambre… eso es todo  
- Pero  
- ¡No tengo hambre! –replico el pequeño niño, volteando a ver al Hokage, mientras varias lágrimas le brotaban  
-Entiendo –asintió el Hokage un poco serio –Lamento molestarte entonces, sigue con tu trabajo –dijo el venerable, dándose la vuelta, tocándose un singular sombrero de color blanco con una franja roja –Lo siento Cuarto Hokage –pensó el hombre, marchándose de ahí

La noche se hacía cada vez más fría y oscura con forme el tiempo pasaba.

Le había tomado algunas horas, pero por fin Naruto había terminado de limpiar los rastros de pintura de las enormes construcciones de aerolito.

El pequeño niño, cansado y sin energías, bajo del peldaño, dejando la cubeta y trapos a un lado, bajando de ahí.

- Odio mi vida –decía el pequeño rubio, aguantando las ganas de sollozar

El pequeño caminaba por las calles de la aldea, tratando de contener sus chillidos lo más que podía, para no despertar a nadie, sabiendo que si lo hacía, podría sufrir graves consecuencias.

El trayecto solitario hacia su departamento se volvió muy rutinario, a la corta edad de seis años, Naruto había sufrido muchas injusticias y humillaciones por parte de todos los aldeanos.

- Por que habré nacido –musito el ojiazul, enfrente de una puerta, sacando una llave de su bolsillo derecho, incrustándola en una cerradura, jalando una palanca interna, abriendo lentamente la puerta

El pequeño entro a su apartamento, viendo una muy pequeña habitación, sintiendo un extraña sensación en su estomago, se moría del hambre. Haber limpiado una de sus muchas travesura, había agotado la mayoría de sus energías.

- Me muero de hambre –decía el ojiazul, yéndose a una pequeña alacena que tenía en una esquina de su vivienda

Naruto abrió la alacena con gran ilusión; para su sorpresa, nada era lo que había encontrado en esa pequeña estantería.

- Odio mi vida –se decía el ojiazul, mirando su confortable cama, pensando en irse a dormir sin cenar, como muchas noches ya era costumbre

En ese momento, un leve golpe de viento le llego a su nuca, haciendo que este volteara rápidamente, viendo hacia su ventana, dos enormes tazones de rameen, con doble carne de puerco; su favorito. Naruto camino hacia la ventana, asomando un poco su cabeza, viendo de lado a lado, sin ver a nadie.

El pequeño no pudo contener su felicidad y su desconcierto; su platillo favorito servido como por arte de magia, ¿cómo era posible?, pensaba, llegando a la conclusión que alguien lo había dejado. Naruto deseaba darle las gracias a quien le ayudo, por ese enorme gesto de generosidad, pero sería otro día, ya que se moría del hambre como para dejar que ese delicioso platillo se enfriara.

El pequeño no perdió tiempo, comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, degustar de esos deliciosos tazones de rameen eran un deleite para él.

Con forme el tiempo pasaba, Naruto terminaba felizmente su ración de comida.

- No sé quien haya sido, pero le debo las gracias –dijo el pequeño rubio, chupándose los labios, dejando los dos tazones, sobre una pequeña mesita de madera, para luego juntar sus manos, dando las respectivas gracias.

El ojiazul estaba contento, aunque sabía que su felicidad solo le duraría un leve instante. Ya satisfecho, el rubio se quito su ropa, que consistía en un pantalón naranja, así como de una chaqueta del mismo color, siendo sujetada por su cintura, quedándose en unos boxes blancos, y una playera negra lisa.

- Ahhh –se escucho combinado con un suspiro

El rubio miro nuevamente su cama, halando sus sabanas, para así poder dormir y descansar.

No pasó mucho para que el cansancio lo venciera, el rubio reposaba en su confortable lecho, cuando un extraño encapuchado entro a su habitación, su cuerpo tenia semblantes finos y delgados, como si se tratara de una mujer, que sujetaba una enorme bolsa negra, dirigiéndose hacia la alacena, colocando muchas cosas en ella, para después tomar los dos tazones de la mesa, guardándolos en la bolsa.

- Descansa Naruto –musito el encapuchado, con un tono de voz muy suave, podría distinguirse que era una voz femenina

La encapuchada se acerco hacia Naruto, besándole su mejilla izquierda, para después salir por la ventana, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota, sobre la mesita de madera.

El tiempo paso volando, la fría noche desaparecía. El sol se hacía presente, iluminando la mayoría de su habitación.

Su despertador sonó, sacándolo rudamente de su lecho.

- ¡AHHHH! –Grito el rubio, respirando agitado, parecía que había tenido una pesadilla –Solo fue un sueño –se dijo, mirando por casualidad hacia la mesita de madera, distinguiendo un pedazo de papel que yacía en esta

Naruto se levanto lentamente, tomando la nota, que contenía un dibujo de lo que parecía una repisa.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –pensó el ojiazul, viendo sin querer la alacena, sorprendiéndose, al ver varias sopas instantáneas, así como varias cajas de leche, pan, y frutas

Naruto se acerco a la alacena, con mucha confusión, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –pensaba, viendo todo lo que estaba en la alacena

Entre la confusión y el asombro, Naruto decidió dejar esa interrogante para después, necesitaba ver al Hokage, ya que pensaba que había sido él, el que le dio los tazones de rameen, y posiblemente haya llenado su repisa con comida.

Después de tender su cama, de ducharse como corresponde, y de cambiarse con su misma vestimenta naranja, Naruto salió de su apartamento.

El rubio caminaba por las calles, viendo como todos los aldeanos se susurraban cosas al oído, viéndolo con una mirada gélida. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran a sus espaldas, pero no a esa mirada que lo hacía sentir diferente, como un bicho raro.

- ¿Que tanto miras fenómeno? –pregunto uno de los aldeanos, que sintió como Naruto lo veía

Naruto miro hacia otro lado, siguiendo con su camino. No paso mucho para que el ojiazul llegara a la oficina del Hokage, viendo a un muy familiar shinobi, saliendo de la oficina del venerable.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto el mismo shinobi de la noche pasada  
- Vengo a ver al viejo –respondió Naruto sonriendo  
- Más respeto ignorante… él es Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, no cualquier persona –dijo el shinobi, con un tono de voz molesto  
- ¿Por qué me habla así? Yo no le he hecho nada –dijo Naruto, acercándose un poco hacia el ninja

En eso una puerta se abrió.

- ¡Iruka! –dijo el Hokage un poco molesto  
- Lo siento Lord Hokage –respondió Iruka rápidamente  
- Naruto –dijo el venerable sonriendo –Pasa

Naruto asintió, pasando a su oficina.

- Tú y yo debemos hablar más tarde Iruka –replico el Hokage, mientras cerraba la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, viendo al rubio, parado en el centro de la habitación, observando la ventana

El Hokage se dirigió hacia su silla, sentándose.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita Naruto? –pregunto el Hokage, viendo como el rubio tomaba asiento, en una de dos sillas de madera, que habían frente a su escritorio  
- Quería agradecerle por el gesto que tuvo conmigo anoche –dijo el rubio, rascándose la cabeza –Pero no tenia por que llenar mi alacena con comida, es mucho no cree  
- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? Yo no te he mandando nada… como dijiste que no tenías hambre, pues pensé que estabas hablando muy enserio  
- Entonces no fue usted –contesto el rubio, un poco confundido, levantándose de la silla –En ese caso me mejor me voy  
- Espera –respondió el Hokage, viendo como el rubio, salía de su oficina, sin tener respuesta alguna de su parte

Naruto salió corriendo de la oficina del Hokage, hacia las calles de la aldea.

- Si no fue el… ¿entonces quien fue? –se preguntaba, demasiado desconcertado

Naruto vagaba por las calles, como se la había hecho costumbre, hasta notar que varios niños jugaban, en lo que parecía un parque.

Naruto sonrió, corriendo hacia ese parque. Los niños al notar que Naruto se aproximaba, salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, abrazando a sus respectivos padres.

- ¡Esperen! –decía el rubio, bajando la cabeza

Los niños se marchaban de ese parque, siendo tomados de las manos por sus respectivos progenitores

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, dándole varios golpes al piso, maldiciendo mil veces el haber nacido.

- ¡Odio mi vida! –decía el ojiazul con mucha rabia

En ese mismo lugar, una encapuchada lo observaba, oculta en unos arbustos, viendo como el ojiazul descargaba su rabia contra el piso, lo que llamaba la atención de todos los aldeanos.

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo mocoso –decía un aldeano, lanzándole una piedra, casi pegándole en la cabeza

Varios aldeanos tomaron rocas y empezaron a lanzárselas. Naruto salió corriendo de ahí, para que ninguno de esos aerolitos lo golpeara, maldiciéndolos a todos, con varias lágrimas en el rostro.

- Eso Naruto… me gusta ese odio –decía la encapuchada, mientras se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, desapareciendo de ahí.

FIN DEL PROLOGO…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 La Encapuchada

Por las calles de la aldea, un pequeño corría con varias lágrimas en su rostro, siendo perseguido por decenas de aldeanos iracundos, que le lanzaban piedras. El pequeño corría lo más que podía, para que esas peñas no lo hirieran.

- ¡Muérete maldito! –replicaba una aldeana, iracunda  
- ¡Lárgate! –decía otra aldeana, lanzándole varias rocas  
- No te acerques a nuestros hijos… ¡raro! –replicaba un aldeano, casi alcanzándolo  
- ¡No por favor! –sollozaba el pequeño, aumentando su llanto, así como su celeridad  
- No dejen que escape –decía otra aldeana, juntando sus dientes con fuerza  
- ¡Ayúdenme! –gritaba el pequeño, entre sus chillidos y gimoteos

Naruto corría lo más que podía, sintiendo que sus piernas ya no daban para más, tropezándose, cayendo al suelo de cara.

- ¡Agárrenlo! –grito un aldeano, a punto de apresarlo entre sus brazos  
- ¡Ayuda! –grito el pequeño, cerrando fuertemente los ojos

En ese momento, una leve ráfaga de aire, envolvió el lugar en donde se cometería un posible linchamiento, dejando a los habitantes quietos, ya que la corriente de aire era demasiada como para poder moverse con libertad, o poder ver con claridad.

- Mantengan la calma –dijo un aldeano, sintiendo como la corriente de aire desaparecía en un instante

Los aldeanos se sorprendieron al notar que Naruto ya no estaba, lo que les molesto, sintiendo una enorme frustración.

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunto una aldeana, viendo todo a su alrededor  
- Maldita sea –contesto uno de los aldeanos – ¡Hállenlo! –grito, mostrando molestia, con un tablón de madera

En otra parte de la aldea, un hombre de edad avanzada, se recostaba cómodamente en su sitial, con los ojos cerrados. En eso, se escucho como tocaban levemente una puerta de madera.

- Pase –dijo el venerable Hokage, abriendo lentamente sus ojos

La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente, un singular shinobi entro, demostrando un poco de nerviosismo, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

- Me mando llamar Lord Hokage –dijo timoratamente aquel shinobi, viendo como aquel venerable hombre se levantaba de su asiento  
- Así es Iruka –respondió el venerable, un poco serio –La razón por la que te llame es porque necesito que hablemos de algo  
- Lo escucho –respondió Iruka, sentándose en una de dos sillas

Mientras tanto, cierto rubio estaba en el suelo, de lo que parecía un bosque, teniendo las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, para temerosamente levantarse, notando que estaba en un bosque, rodeado de varios árboles, así como arbustos, y la verde hierba que crecía por los alrededores.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – indago el ojiazul, viendo todo lo que le rodeaba

El rubio no pudo disimular su desconcierto, viendo no muy lejos de él, un pedazo de tronco que yacía en el suelo, se veía hueco y desahuciaba un olor a húmedo. El pequeño se sentó en ese pedazo de madera, y con mucha confusión percibía todo a su alrededor.

- Pero si yo estaba en la aldea… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

El niño se cuestionaba muchas cosas, sin percatarse que una misteriosa encapuchada, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, oculta en la parte más alta de uno de los arboles.

El niño por su parte, se quedo sentado en ese pedazo de tronco por un largo tiempo, así como la encapuchada, que solo lo veía.

- ¿Por qué me odian? –se cuestionaba -¿Por qué?  
- ¿Quieres saber porqué? –escucho el pequeño, llenándolo de miedo  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? –cuestiono el ojiazul, viendo hacia todos lados

La encapuchada apareció frente al rubio, en cuestión de segundos; el pequeño casi pierde el conocimiento, debido a la impresión de ver como una extraña silueta aparecía de esa forma.

- ¡AHHH! –grito el pequeño, levantándose del tronco

El niño salió corriendo de ahí, adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque. Naruto corría sin mirar atrás, seguramente le haría daño, era lo que pensaba; todos lo hacían.

- No te asuste Naruto –dijo la encapuchada, con un tono de voz suave y elegante, saltando de árbol en árbol, viendo como el pequeño corría  
- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –pregunto el ojiazul, deteniéndose, viendo de reojo a la encapuchada, creándose posibles respuestas en su cabeza

La encapuchada apareció frente al rubio, en un instante.

- Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto –respondió la encapuchada, muy apaciblemente  
- ¿A mí?, ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el pequeño, un poco atemorizado -¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto el ojiazul, confundido

La encapuchada soltó un suspiro, lo que confundió más al pequeño.

- Quien soy no importa… vengo a ayudarte  
- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?  
- Contándote la razón por la que todos te odian

Naruto quedo estático, el miedo se apodero de él, tal vez esta misteriosa encapuchada podría darle las respuestas que por mucho anhelaba saber.

- Si lo sabes… explícame –dijo el ojiazul, viendo como la encapuchada desaparecía ante sus ojos

Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, no la encontraba entre los árboles, ni tampoco entre los arbustos; era como si no estuviera.

- Por favor –dijo el rubio, hincándose con la cabeza en el suelo –Si sabe algo… lo que sea –replico el rubio, aferrándose del pasto, mientras las lágrimas le brotaban –Dímelo… por favor –se escucho, combinado con un chillido, que le partiría el alma a cualquiera  
- De acuerdo –respondió la encapuchada, apareciendo frente a él

Naruto levanto la mirada, viendo de nuevo a la misteriosa mujer, llevando sus manos hacia sus ojos, masajeándose la vista

- La razón por la cual todos te odian… es porque dentro de ti, vive un poderoso Biju conocido como el zorro de las nueve colas –dijo la misteriosa mujer, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno

Naruto entro en confusión, por tales palabras.

- ¿Qué?, explícame –replico, levantándose lentamente  
- Es una gigantesca bestia, con la forma de un zorro… el masacro esta aldea, seis años atrás… cuando lo sellaron en ti, las personas te empezaron a odiar  
- Lo sellaron dentro de mi… entonces es por eso que…  
- Es por eso que las personas te tratan así… te ven como esa bestia, te ven como un monstruo, piensan que alguien como tú no merece vivir

Naruto no pudo evitar llorar, bajando su cabeza, empuñando sus pequeñas manos, juntando sus dientes.

- ¡Malditos! –dijo el rubio sollozando -¿Quién me hizo esto?  
- Tus padres –replico la encapuchada, con mucha tranquilidad  
- ¡Mis padres has dicho! –replico, casi en un grito  
- Así es… no les importo tu sufrimiento… no les importo si su único hijo sufriría por el resto de su vida  
- No puede ser lo que me estás diciendo –dijo el rubio, sollozando amargamente, cambiando por un leve segundo el color azul de sus ojos a rojo  
- Lo es Naruto –dijo la encapuchada, halando al rubio de la mano derecha, abrazándolo, sintiendo su frustración y su sufrimiento

Naruto comenzó a tener varios recuerdos.

En un parque, un pequeño niño rubio, yacía sentado en un columpio, solo, notando una pelota plástica, cerca de él. Naruto tomo la pelota, corriendo hacia un pequeño grupo de niños.

- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? –preguntaba el pequeño rubio, con la pelota plástica en las manos  
- Claro que no estúpido… papá dice que eres mala influencia –respondía un niño, al lado de cuatro niños más  
- Pero necesitan un jugador más… así seriamos tres contra tres, yo podría  
- No ínsitas anormal –dijo otro niño, quitándole la pelota de las manos

Naruto, tenía los ojos rojos, pero no eran por tanto llorar, aferrándose con fuerza de la encapuchada, teniendo más recuerdos.

Un pequeño pasaba frente a una tienda de antigüedades, viendo una singular mascara de león, colocando dos de sus dedos, en un vidrio.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –pregunto un hombre algo viejo, con una vara de madera, en su mano derecha, detrás del pequeño  
- Estaba viendo la máscara… yo  
- Querías ver si podías robártela –replico el hombre molesto  
- No señor… solo quería  
- ¡LARGATE! –grito el hombre, pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la vara de madera

El rubio se toco el centro de la cabeza, llorando debido al fuerte dolor

- Miren al idiota, jajajajaja –reía un aldeano, señalando al pobre niño  
- Jajajajaja –reían al unisonó, varias personas que estaban cerca de ese lugar –Que pendejo –decían varios aldeanos riendo  
- ¡Cállense! –grito el rubio, gimoteando con más fuerza

El rubio juntaba sus dientes con fuerza, mientras la encapuchada sonería levemente. Las marcas de su cara se hacían más gruesas.

- Muéstrame el poder de tu odio –especulaba la encapuchada, sonriendo

Un pequeño niño caminaba por la aldea, mientras varios aldeanos lo veían

- Míralo… que ridículo se mira –le dijo una aldeana a otra, en murmullo  
- ¿Cómo puede el Hokage tenerle lastima? –le contestaba la otra

Naruto empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, las lágrimas le germinaban, así como sus chillidos, perdiendo lo rojo de sus ojos, y lo grueso de sus marcas.

- Malditos –decía el pequeño rubio molesto –Me vengare… me vengare de ustedes malditos –musito el ojiazul, secándose la lágrimas  
- Quieres castigarlos –dijo la encapuchada, soltándolo

Naruto veía fijamente a la encapuchada.

- Si –contesto el rubio fríamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción  
- Permite ayudarte entonces –dijo la encapuchada, quitándose la capucha

Naruto observaba a una mujer alta, de cabellera larga, de color rojo, un rojo tan intenso como el mismo fuego; unos ojos azul claro, de una mirada seductora y penetrante, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, su tez era blanca rosácea, de un sensual cuerpo; sus senos eran un poco grandes, al igual que su trasero, piernas y caderas, a diferencia de su cintura que era pequeña. Vestía una falda arriba de las rodillas, de color rojo oscuro, con una singular franja negra curvada; una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, y la misma franja negra, junto con unas botas negras, de tacón bajo, llegándole por debajo de las rodillas, con dos pulseras blancas, con símbolos extraños.

El niño se quedo atontado, nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto el pequeño, viéndola detenidamente  
- Llámame Sula –dijo la pelirroja, con un tono de voz suave y sensual

Naruto se avergüenzo un poco, mirando hacia el piso.

- Si de verdad te quieres vengar… yo te voy a ayudar –dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose nuevamente su capucha –Te hare fuerte  
- ¿Cómo? –pregunto el pequeño, sintiendo algo en su estomago, tenía hambre  
- Todo a su tiempo… vete a tu casa… no estás muy lejos de ella  
- ¿Pero? –indago el ojiazul, con desconfianza  
- Te veré aquí mañana –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo, mostrándole unos perfectos dientes blancos –Confía en mí  
- De acuerdo –dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos por un instante, para percatarse que Sula ya no estaba por ningún lado

Entre tanto, en un mirador, un familiar shinobi veía a docenas de personas transitar las calles de su aldea.

- Me mando llamar Lord Hokage –dijo timoratamente aquel shinobi, viendo como aquel venerable hombre se levantaba de su asiento  
- Así es Iruka –respondió el venerable, un poco serio –La razón por la que te llame es porque necesito que hablemos de algo  
- Lo escucho –respondió Iruka, sentándose en una de dos sillas  
- Se que tu odias a Naruto  
- ¿Por qué lo dice? –pregunto Iruka, viendo detenidamente al venerable  
- Es muy evidente

Iruka bajo la cabeza, arrugando la frente

- Se que no te agrada… pero Naruto no es culpable de nada  
- Lo sé… pero cuando lo veo, los malos recuerdos vienes a mi mente  
- Oye iruka… sabes por qué defiendo mucho a Naruto –dijo el Hokage, dejando su singular sombrero, sobre su escritorio  
- Lo ignoro –replico Iruka, sereno  
- Se lo debo al Cuarto  
- Se refiere al Cuarto Hokage  
- Así es… sentí que era mi responsabilidad el protegerlo… pero he fallado en mi trabajo… pensé que con mantenerlo en la aldea, sería como mi forma de cuidar de él… pero me equivoque  
- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
- Adelante  
- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil para el Cuarto, dejar libre de esto a su hijo?  
- No lo sé… El sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara, más vidas inocentes se sacrificarían, fue por eso que se sacrifico, sellando al zorro dentro de su pequeño hijo… él confiaba que Naruto usaría el poder del zorro para bien

Iruka no dejaba de sentir rabia dentro de él.

- Sabes… el Cuarto quería que a Naruto se le viera como un héroe  
- ¿Héroe? –pregunto Iruka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
- Al ser el nuevo recipiente del Kyuubi, Naruto nos salvo… el Cuarto quería que a Naruto se le viera de esa forma… pero la gente se dejo influenciar por el miedo, y comenzaron a evitarlo, condenándolo a una vida de dolor y de sufrimiento, siendo humillado y rechazado por todos

- Tsk… tonterías –dijo Iruka, llevando las manos hacia sus bolsillos

El tiempo paso volando, anunciando una hermosa noche de luna llena.

En cierto apartamento, un rubio comía una de las muchas sopas instantáneas que le habían dejado la noche anterior, celebrando que no lo lincharan.

- Ya sea poco a poco… pero me vengare de todos… y mi venganza será endemoniadamente brutal –dijo el ojiazul, tomando un poco de leche de una caja de plástico –Ya quiero ver sus rostros, pidiéndome piedad… jajajajajaja

CONTINUARA…


End file.
